


Two halves of the same whole

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Loki (Marvel), Possessive Thor (Marvel), Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Thor (Marvel), Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Unexpected Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: A regular night at the tavern turns out much more eventful when Loki goes into his first heat and all he wants is his big brother to take care of him.





	Two halves of the same whole

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to try to write this trope for a while now, and finally here it is! Hope you enjoy 🙏😁

The tavern is full with people, both men and women sitting at their tables, the sound of songs and laughter and loud voices filling the large room like most nights in Asgard. Thor relishes the familiar noises as he downs his mead in one go and then throws his cup on the ground, his grin widening when a new full cup is placed in front of him only seconds later. He turns his attention to the story Fandral is telling to the three maidens- the young lovely betas that have joined their table, and laughs at the exaggerations of his friend as he hears him narrate their adventures during their last hunt. The maidens look fairly impressed, one of them already having climbed into Sif's lap, giggling at something Sif just whispered to her ear. 

Thor shakes his head fondly at his friends and turns his gaze to his brother that's sitting right next to him, being even quieter than usual. He wraps a heavy arm around Loki's shoulders, drawing him closer, even though they're already almost pressed together. 

"Are you having fun, brother?" He asks, loud enough for Loki to hear him over the noise. 

"I am," Loki says and even though it doesn't look like it, Thor doesn't question his brother's words. He simply squeezes Loki's shoulders and ducks down to press a playful kiss on the top of his brother's head, before focusing again on Fandral's story. His friend never stops talking; unless his mouth is busy with other things, of course. 

Even as his focus is elsewhere, he can't help but notice that his brother doesn't pull away from his grip, he even presses himself closer, if possible. The reaction is definitely not unwelcome. Loki has actually been more... _affectionate_ , Thor would dare say, these last few days. Thor has welcomed the change but hasn't questioned it, for he fears that Loki will instantly pull away again if Thor acknowledges it. 

"Oh please, you would be missing an arm - _at least_ -, if I weren't there to save your ass," Sif tells Fandral, who rolls his eyes in amusement. 

"I was handling it just fine," he defends himself. "But I guess I should thank you... I will need both my hands tonight," he adds and winks at the two maidens beside him who laugh, looking rather charmed. One of the two had been stealing glances at Thor at the beginning of their evening, but Thor was quick to politely let her know that he's not interested. He usually avoids engaging in such things when Loki joins them - it doesn't happen very often and Thor prefers to not ignore him when he does choose to tag along. And if he's completely honest with himself, no one can compare to his brother's beauty; why would Thor choose to spend his evening with anyone else? Even if he can't have Loki in the way he truly desires, simply sitting with him is enough most of the time. 

"-or. _Thor._ " Loki's voice shakes him out of his thoughts and Thor frowns at how breathless and distressed it sounds, only now registering the hand gripping his thigh. "I- I don't feel very well..." Thor's head snaps towards his brother, his concerned gaze searching for what could be wrong. "Thor, I think-" Loki's words end with a gasp, his grip on Thor tightening even more, blunt nails clawing at the meat of his thigh through his breeches. 

"Loki, what-" the strong scent that suddenly hits him feels like a punch in the gut, immediately flooding his senses, and it's not long before alphas from other tables - and _theirs_ \- turn their head towards them, quickly spotting the source of that heavenly scent. Thor is sitting up in an instant, squaring his shoulders, trying his best to conceal Loki from everyone else's sight without drawing any more attention. 

"Loki, is it your-"

" _Yes_. I- I don't know how..." He trails off, fidgeting on his seat and looking at Thor with glossy, pleading eyes. Thor knows that if Loki weren't a prince - and if _he_ weren't right there beside him guarding him -, the alphas in the tavern would already be all over him. And who can blame them? Loki's scent is truly overpowering; Thor's having a really hard time keeping his Alpha instincts at bay, trying his best to be a good big brother first. 

"Loki, I have to take you out of here, come on."

He hears Sif's voice calling his name but ignores her, focusing solely on his main goal right now, which is to take Loki somewhere safe, away from everyone here and then preferably from himself, as well. 

"No no, Thor please," Loki says urgently, shaking his head, voice quivering helplessly. "J- just make it stop. Please, brother... I can't- I _need_ you," he pleads, the pained frown between Loki's eyebrows breaking Thor's heart. 

Fuck. He needs to just grab Loki and leave, _now_.

And that's exactly what he's intending to do, but all Thor's reason disappears the moment Loki buries his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and whimpering brokenly, his whole body trembling as he rubs himself against Thor. 

"Loki, you need to stop-"

"Brother, I- I need you... Thor- _Alpha, please_ ," Loki chokes out, tongue darting out to lick a long stripe on Thor's throat, his hand traveling between Thor's legs, finding his growing erection. 

It's only so much Thor can handle; something snaps inside him at the words, at hearing Loki like this, and his resolve quickly crumbles to nothing, leaving only burning desire and the overwhelming need to claim, to make Loki _his_. 

"Leave!" he orders everyone sitting at their side of the tavern, his booming firm voice making most of them obey in an instant, even some of the alphas nervously stumbling away, going either at the other side of the tavern or leaving completely. "I said, _LEAVE!_ " he all but roars now at the few alphas that still linger close and grunts satisfied when they scatter away, knowing better than to challenge him. "Do not disturb us," he commands at last and turns his attention back to his brother. 

Loki has all but climbed into his lap by now, grinding his hips down against his thigh, and a full-body shiver runs through Thor when he realizes that he can feel Loki's wetness, even through the material of their breeches. 

"Thor... I- I can't," Loki whines, his broken voice urging Thor to take action. He ignores Loki's moans of protest as he lifts him off himself, placing his little brother on the large wooden booth they are both sitting, laying him unceremoniously on his back. Even though this part of the tavern is completely empty, Thor is fully aware of the eyes on his back as he turns to Loki, not that it does anything to stop him. There's nothing in his mind now other than _Loki_ , his scent and his wetness, and Thor's desire to taste and feel him. 

Loki has already spread his legs obscenely wide for him and he's grinding his ass down against the cushions of the booth, little whimpers escaping his mouth, only barely audible due to the loud noises coming from the patrons at the other side of the tavern that Thor immediately tunes out. 

"Brother..." Loki begs, his voice coming out in a whisper, watery desperate eyes boring into him and drawing a growl from Thor. 

He lets himself act just on instinct after that and he reaches for Loki's leggings, tearing them to shreds without much effort, the thin material giving way easily under his strong hands. He has no mind left to think and remain calm, not enough patience to bother with the fastenings of Loki's clothes. He removes the rest of Loki's garments in the same way, until his brother is wonderfully naked before him, his beautiful body flushed and writhing. 

"Please," Loki whispers, sounding just as impatient as Thor feels, if not more. Thor makes quick work of his own breeches and pulls them down around his thighs, not surprised to find his cock fully hard, almost painfully so, fat drops of precum dripping from the head. 

The reaction of his body is definitely not unexpected; it's not like Thor hasn't thought about this; ever since the moment he knew what Loki being an omega meant, this is all Thor could think about. Imagining being the one to have his brother when his first heat arrived, and during all the ones that were to come after, marrying him when he finally became king since producing heirs wouldn't be a problem. Even as a mere child, this was a thought Thor always entertained. 

And now, here Loki is, begging him to have him right there and then, to take care of him, obviously in desperate need of his big brother. And Thor could have never imagined him like that, so beautiful and breathtaking, even in his wildest fantasies. 

He can see the slick glistening between Loki's legs, dripping down his creamy thighs, and Thor can't resist ducking down to take a taste. He buries his face between Loki's legs and laps greedily over his hole, licking into him like a starving man and inhaling his intoxicating scent. Loki's whines grow louder and he cries out his name when Thor pulls away and slips three fingers in instead, easing them inside his brother's welcome hole. He's _so_ deliciously wet and ready to get fucked, Thor hasn't felt anything like this before. 

With no more patience left, he quickly withdraws his fingers and lines himself up, shoving his cock inside Loki in one fluid motion until he's buried in his brother's body to the hilt. Loki lets out a relieved sob and clings to him, his hands coming to grip Thor's shoulders for dear life. 

Thor shifts until he's hovering over Loki, hiding him with his bulk from the prying eyes behind them, torn between wanting everyone to see him claim Loki, to know who Loki belongs to, and wanting to hide his precious brother from anyone that dares lay their unworthy eyes on him. 

His mind soon disregards any thoughts, his focus solely set on the slick heat around his cock. Even wet and loose like this, his brother is incredibly tight around him, gripping him firmly as Thor starts to pull out and thrust forward, feeling like coming home every time he slides back in. 

He leans down when Loki pulls him closer, and lets his brother nuzzle his neck, now both hearing it and feeling it as Loki mewls and moans at every hard thrust. He keeps pounding into Loki's body mercilessly, pouring hundreds of years’ worth of longing and love and lust into fucking him, encouraged by Loki’s keen moans. 

The sound of skin slamming against skin grows louder, obscene wet noises coming from between their bodies as he drives his cock into his brother's weeping hole. Loki tugs at his hair urgently, guiding him to his neck, and Thor obliges, feeling his brother shivering when Thor drags his tongue over the long, elegant column of his neck. 

Thor grunts low in his throat when Loki suddenly tenses and clenches around him, and he realizes that his brother is climaxing only when he feels a few drops of cum landing on his abdomen, Loki's moans turning into silent whimpers. Thor doesn't stop rocking his hips, his pace just as brutal as before. The booth hits the wall with every unforgiving thrust that Thor delivers into Loki's pliant body, every needy little sound his brother makes urging Thor to go harder.

He has fucked omegas before but it was never like this; never so overwhelming. Thor is aware of the considerable size of his cock, both in girth and length, but Loki is taking him like he was born to do so, like his body was made with an empty space inside that only Thor can ever truly fill. 

And his _scent_. He's always loved Loki's scent but right now it's almost more than Thor can handle. Sweet and familiar and exhilarating, making everything inside Thor's head scream _mine_. 

"Loki... _Brother_ ," he groans and tilts his head for a sloppy hungry kiss, swallowing down all the little whines his brother makes. He keeps snapping his hips forward as he starts mouthing at Loki's jaw and lower at his throat, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin and leaving purplish bruises behind, marking him. 

He moves his hand to Loki's thigh and grips it firmly, hiking his leg higher around his waist so he can drive deeper into Loki, fucking inside him until every inch of his cock is engulfed by his brother's heat, his balls heavy and slamming against Loki's ass.

"More, Thor... Harder... Pl- please, Alpha," Loki mewls, the words slipping from his mouth as if he were always meant to say them. It sends heat coiling into Thor's groin, his cock throbbing as he speeds up his movements, fucking his brother exactly like he needs to be fucked, drawing more and more sounds of pleasure from his parted mouth. Loki's hands move on his back now, his nails digging into Thor's flesh, no doubt leaving scratches on their path that Thor will be more than happy to wear on his body. 

Loki's hands are now squeezing any muscles he can find tightly and it's not long before Thor feels Loki's writhe beneath him as his second orgasm hits him, Thor's pace faltering as Loki hugs him close to him, trembling almost violently as he rides out the waves of his climax, so soon after the first one. 

"That's it, brother... yeah, that's it," he rasps as soothingly as he can right now, willing Loki to calm down from the aftershock of his orgasm. 

"D- don't stop," Loki pleads, sounding like he can't even stand the thought of Thor doing anything else other than fucking him right now. It only urges Thor on even more, hearing his brother so desperate to be filled, so needy for his touch, gagging for his cock like he's dreading the moment he'll be empty again. Luckily for him, Thor is more than happy- _thrilled_ , fucking ecstatic to satisfy his needs and take care of his sweet little brother that needs him so desperately. 

He stops his thrusts and pulls out only for a few seconds - it still makes Loki cry out in protest at the loss -, manhandling him until he's on his hands and knees, his ass up and ready to be claimed. Only then, as he shifts on the seat, he registers the loud sounds still coming from behind him - he guesses they must have grown louder the moment he positioned Loki on all fours - and he glances over his shoulder, not surprised to find people looking at them, some of them having found a partner and humping against each other. 

His gaze doesn't linger there. He returns his attention to his brother, now reduced to a beautiful whimpering mess, his flawless pale skin flushed pink and shining with sweat. Thor is quick to thrust back in, reclaiming his rightful position inside his brother, and he immediately sets a fast unforgiving pace. He has imagined mounting his brother from behind many times during all these years, fantasizing about how beautiful Loki would look on his hands and knees before him and he certainly wasn't wrong. 

Loki looks somehow graceful even now that he's burning with need, the arch of his back both delicate and sinful at the same time, his body yielding willingly under Thor's hands. Thor grabs his asscheeks and spreads them apart, watching how the glistening pink rim of Loki's ass stretches wide around his fat cock. It's that image and Loki's shameless whimpers that send him closer to the edge, his balls tightening in warning as he rocks his hips again and again. 

Just as he's about to spill he pulls out and tugs at his cock fast, shooting his seed all over Loki's ass and back. He strokes his cock until he's milked himself empty, thick spurts of cum adorning Loki's pale skin. His cock gives a jolt just at the thought of his own scent clinging to Loki's body, lingering there for days, still strong enough for everyone else to smell.

He runs the head of his dick over the drops of cum dripping down Loki's crack and guides them inside him, pushing his cock in right after, sliding smoothly inside. Loki sighs and moans but he looks calmer now, not sated yet but at least not feverish with arousal. Thor starts rolling his hips again, this time his thrusts more precise but not as fast as before, taking his time to enjoy the drag of his cock in and out of Loki's hole. 

He leans down and plasters himself against Loki's back, his chest feeling broader, almost huge now pressed to Loki's lithe body. Thor likes it; being so much larger than his little brother, knowing that he can protect him, should Loki need him. And knowing that Loki is more than capable to handle himself only makes it better; no one can stop them when they are together. They were born to be together, play together as children, fight together as men, and now fuck together as brothers and lovers, as two halves of the same whole. It's always meant to be like this, Thor knows it. 

He nuzzles his nose against Loki's jaw and cheek and Loki turns his head to connect their lips together, letting Thor slide his tongue inside his mouth. Thor braces himself on his hand and moves it so it covers Loki's, lacing their fingers together. He runs his other hand over Loki's side, rough palm brushing over silky smooth skin, raising goosebumps on its path. His hips barely falter as they keep kissing, tongues sliding together, greedy to taste each other. 

Loki breaks the kiss, panting, and cranes his neck in an invitation that Thor is more than happy to accept. He nuzzles and licks over Loki's neck, taking deep inhales of his mouth-watering scent. 

"I've dreamt of this so many times, Loki," he murmurs, voice coming out hoarse, thick with lust. "This is what I was thinking about every time I took myself in my hand... How tight you'd feel around my cock, how prettily you'd moan for me as I fucked you. My little Loki. You've always meant to be mine. I know it."

He feels shivers rising over Loki's skin as he nibbles on it, his words eliciting another sweet moan from Loki. "Yours, brother. Only yours," he chokes out breathlessly and Thor rewards him with a harder thrust, making him cry out in pleasure as his cock hits Loki's prostate with excellent precision. 

"Aye. Just as I am yours, love," he says sincerely and that's all it takes for Loki to reach his climax for a third time, letting Thor enjoy the tight clench of his ass around his cock once again, as Thor both sees and feels his brother come apart beneath him. 

"You feel so wonderful, my Loki. So lovely. Like nothing I've ever felt before," he growls against Loki's neck, letting his teeth graze over the already abused, sensitive skin. 

Loki whines and rocks his hips back, even after having spent three times he looks anything but sated, still moaning like a wanton whore as Thor's ramming him with his cock. Thor can't help wondering how many times he'll manage to make Loki spill before his brother is satisfied - for now, at least - and he keeps snapping his hips relentlessly, determined to find out, aching with the desire to give Loki everything he needs; and _more_. 

He's panting heavily now and he feels a few drops of sweat dripping down his neck and hairline, but he can't even imagine slowing down right now. Loki lets out little gasps and whines at every rough jerk of Thor's hips, matching Thor's low groans. 

They continue like this for a while, with Thor mounting him from behind and rutting into him like a wild animal, feeling dizzy with lust. Loki responds eagerly to everything Thor does, greedy for anything Thor has to offer him, craving more and more and more. 

Thor decides that he wants to be able to see Loki's expression the next time he reaches his climax, for as good as this feels he misses looking at Loki's beautiful face as he fucks him. He pulls out of Loki's body and a breathless laugh escapes him at the betrayed look Loki gives him, as if Thor would dare just leave him like that when his brother still needs him. 

Thor sits back on the booth and maneuvers Loki until he has him positioned on his lap, easily sinking back inside Loki's stretched and slick ass. 

"Oh..." Loki breathes out as Thor lowers him on his thighs, his cock once again fully buried inside his brother. Loki brings his hands on his shoulders, wrapping one arm around Thor's neck, his body arching as he rolls his hips. The friction makes Thor growl in pleasure, but the slow careful movements of his brother are nowhere near enough to what he needs right now. And judging by Loki's desperate whining this is not enough for him either. 

Thor grasps Loki's hips and holds him firmly as he starts lifting him off his cock and slamming him back down, repeating the movement over and over again at an increasing pace. He averts his gaze from his brother's flushed face for a second and looks around, finding the tavern still full - and noisy - their eyes glued to Loki and him now more than ever. Loki is on full display like this, his pink pretty dick moving between their bodies as he's being relentlessly pounded up and down Thor's cock, his asscheeks slamming brutally against Thor's thighs with every thrust, something that no doubt everyone can see now. 

He knows that they'll keep watching - the ones that aren't busy mounting each other, that is - so he decides that he might as well give them a show. The Alpha in him more than agrees; what better way to establish his claim other than to bounce his little brother on his cock, have him mewling and crying his name needily, as if this is exactly what Loki has deeply desired his whole life. In a way, Thor likes to believe that it is. 

His muscles start burning as he keeps moving Loki up and down his cock, setting a rhythm that satisfies him as if Loki is merely a doll made for Thor's own pleasure. Besides, his brother seems to truly enjoy being used in any way Thor sees fit, welcoming the rough treatment and the tight possessive grip on his waist. 

" _Brother_ ," Loki chokes out as Thor starts bucking his hips up, matching the movements of his arms, fucking upwards just as he slams Loki down. "Oh- oh Thor... F- fuck," Loki whimpers, his head falling back in pleasure, his eyes fluttering close, damp eyelashes fanning out over his pink cheeks. It's only a couple of thrusts later when Thor feels his brother's body quiver in his hold, watching him bite hard at his red bottom lip and muffle his sounds as he climaxes again. 

This time there's barely any cum coming out from Loki's spent cock as the waves of his orgasm crash over him, but Thor can feel him get wetter around his cock, his brother's sweet slick dripping down his balls and thighs and Thor leaks inside his brother's soaking hole at the thought of having Loki's scent all over his body even after he has bathed. 

He forces himself to slow down a bit now, since Loki has all but collapsed on top of him, having placed his head on his shoulder, his chest rising and falling quickly as he tries to catch his breath. Thor feels rather close, too, his orgasm approaching as he sloppily pounds up into his brother's ass. He moves a hand lower and slips his fingers between Loki's cheeks, brushing them over the wet swollen rim that's stretched around the thick shaft of his hard cock. He slides two fingers in along with his dick, wanting to make sure Loki can handle it, should he knot. 

Loki whimpers weakly at the new intrusion but his body remains deliciously pliant. Thor adds a third digit inside Loki's thoroughly fucked hole and grunts when his brother shows no sign of discomfort. He withdraws his fingers, already drenched in slick, and can't resist bringing them to his mouth and swallowing them in, eager for more of his brother's taste. 

"You're so sweet, my Loki... I can't wait to taste you properly, brother. I'm gonna spend hours between your thighs, just eating your sweet little hole and having you spilling again and again just on my tongue," he growls and finishes his words with a particularly hard thrust, drawing a wrecked sob from his little brother. 

"Are you going to come again, Loki? Just one more for me, love?" He rasps as he chases his own orgasm, his movements growing erratic as he gets closer. 

"I- I don't... I can't... Thor, please," Loki mewls, his grip tightening on Thor's shoulders as Thor's fucks him harder. 

"Yes, you can brother... Come on," he urges, feeling the base of his cock already starting slowly to swell, his balls drawing up. "Loki... Come for me, love," he growls, making it quite clear that it's an order this time, and he groans loud when Loki obeys, just like that. Loki's orgasm leaves him trembling in Thor's arms, tears of pleasure and overstimulation and relief and sweet pain rolling down Loki's cheeks as he rides out the last waves of his orgasms.

"Fuck, that's it, Loki... You're so beautiful, brother. So perfectly made for me, just for my cock," he pants, eliciting a moan of agreement from Loki. "Yeah, you know that too, love, don't you? You'll feel empty every second that I'm not inside you after this, brother."

Loki lets out a weak little sound, just as sweet as his loud moans, and clenches around Thor, who can't hold back any longer. He growls against Loki's neck and slams him down on his cock as he starts shooting his release inside him, spurts after spurts of seed filling his brother's greedy hole. It's several moments later when he finally finishes, his knot already fully swollen, locking them together and keeping his spent safely inside Loki's wonderfully used hole. He wonders how prettily red and puffy his brother's rim might be right now, after getting fucked so thoroughly. 

He still breathes heavily when he realizes there are more tears dripping down on his shoulders, Loki's body shaking with silent sobs. 

"Loki? Brother, are you okay?" He asks, his concern clear in his voice; he can't tell if they're tears of relief or of pain, or maybe something else entirely that he just fails to see. 

Loki sniffles and hums, burying himself deeper into Thor's chest, his head nestled in the crook of Thor's neck; relief then, Thor guesses. Loki's quiet sobs continue but he certainly doesn't sound distressed, so Thor allows himself to relax. 

"Shh, I got you, Loki," he murmurs soothingly and cradles the back of Loki's head, using his free hand to stroke his back. 

He glances around in the tavern, slightly relieved to find it less crowded, even though it's still far from being empty. Now that he no longer feels delirious with arousal and his head is clearer, he doesn't feel comfortable with others seeing Loki in such a vulnerable state, the protective instincts of the _big brother_ kicking in. He reaches for his own cloak - Loki's clothes are rather ruined, thanks to him, he notices - and drapes it over Loki's back, efficiently covering him from anyone who is looking. Loki makes a pleased little sound, his sobbing slowly calming down. 

Thor hugs him tightly against his chest, his body relaxed even as his mind is having a hard time trying to process what exactly just happened. Which then makes him wonder _how_ this happened. 

Loki had been awaiting his heat for the past few decades and even though he was trying to appear mostly untroubled, Thor knows that his brother was more than a little worried about the long delay of his heat. It was rather concerning for an Aesir omega to not have his first heat by Loki’s age. But, admittedly this isn't even Thor's main worry right now. He knows that his brother has been on suppressants for almost a hundred years now - wanting to avoid something exactly like this happening - so, he can't understand how this was possible. It's as if Loki's body works completely differently than the rest of the omegas in Asgard. 

"Thor?" Loki's voice forces him to disregard these thoughts for now, not even considering mentioning this to Loki; this is the last thing his brother needs to worry about right now. 

"Yes, brother?"

"How much longer?" He slurs, sounding exhausted, almost sleepy. 

"Just a bit more, Loki. Then I'll fly us to the palace, right to your chambers, okay?" 

Loki hums and relaxes once again in his embrace, but Thor doesn't have time to enjoy it before he feels Loki's body tensing only seconds later. 

"What... what about Father? A- and _Mother_?" He asks quietly and Thor hates the fear he hears in his brother's voice. 

The truth is that this thought hadn't even crossed Thor's mind before now, but he can't tell that to Loki- especially not now that he looks at him pleadingly with wet green eyes, trusting his big brother to assure him that everything will be okay. 

"I- I will talk to them. Tomorrow," he says, sounding much more confident than he feels. 

Loki nods his head hesitantly and resumes his position from before, placing his head back in Thor's shoulder, apparently trusting him to keep his promise; it makes warmth bloom in Thor's belly. 

Romantic relationships between siblings are far from common in Asgard, but Thor knows that there's no law against them. Still, that's not to say that their parents will be so accepting of this, so he would rather talk with them alone at first. Silvertongue or not, his brother has the tendency to make things worse for himself when he and Father have an argument. Besides, Thor would also like to share with them his concerns about the suppressants' apparent failure to ease Loki's heat. What if he hadn't been there with Loki? He dreads to even think what might have happened then. 

"Thor? I think it's okay if I move, now," Loki says and Thor hums, noticing that his brother is right. He's not eager to let Loki out of his embrace but he helps him stand on his feet, wrapping his cloak better around Loki's bare body. He uses a piece of Loki's ruined tunic to clean his own cock and thighs and then some of the mess between Loki's legs. 

"Come on," he says, after he has tucked himself in, and they start walking towards the exit side by side. Thor wraps a protective arm around Loki's shoulders and squeezes him possessively against his own body, glaring at anyone who dares glance at his brother. 

"I can stay with you tonight. If you'd have me, of course," he says as they step outside, stretching his free arm to call for mjolnir. 

"I think I would like that," Loki says with a small smile, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck to hold onto him more firmly, just as mjolnir comes to Thor's hand. 

Thor smiles at him warmly, the smile remaining on his lips all the way to the palace; for the next few hours he will just enjoy his time with his brother and be there for him in any way Loki might need him, no matter what tomorrow brings.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the "Born to be together..." paragraph were definitely inspired by what Hiddleston said at the comic con last year, so thanks Tom 😁
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! Feedback is always greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading 😀❤️


End file.
